Rigel Travolk
Intro Ninja is the highest ranking member of the mob, under Creep himself, of course. He is also a member of Team Indigo. He is Creep's best friend. He is optomistic and loves having fun and adventures, especially when with his friends. He is often captured by the enemy, or eaten by them (or Poke). His most common form is a Teddiursa, though he was born as a bunny. He has a variety of powers that he can use too. Personality Despite working for an evil mob, Ninja is actually very nice. He is optomistic and almost always happy. He can also be described as adventurous, creative, and occasionally forgetful. He loves going on missions, and loves it even more when he's with his friends. He likes eating, especially tacos and occasionally the honey in his paw pads. He rarely fights unless in a fit of rage, as he seems to have some anger management issues. When he does have to fight, he'll usually try using cuteness, love, and hugs. If this doesn't work he may resort to actually fighting. When angered, Ninja gets mean, bossy, and violent. He is very emotional and will start crying or panicking over minor things. He also seems very naive, and it takes a lot to scare him. He will frequently wander into dangerous areas or enemy territory. His mean side shows more often when he is put into a position of power. For example, if Creep left Ninja in charge of the mob for even a short time, he won't hesitate to force the other members to do odd things for his entertainment, or rub his feet. He also enjoys messing with the newer, weaker members of the mob. He can also be lazy and destructive, such as when he messed up the mob building with Redd, or when he takes naps on Creep's desk. Role in the Mob Joining Ninja joined the mob not long after it was formed. He witnessed one of Creep's evil acts, and then set out to stop him. He somehow made it into the office, but was quickly and easily defeated by Creep. To celebrate his win, Creep forced Ninja to join the mob (by giving him a choice between joining or death.) After seeing how loyal Ninja was to the mob, even though he started work there against his will, Creep promoted him, and he quickly rose through the ranks and became the highest-ranking member. Ninja seems to be happy with the job, and is very loyal to the mob. Rank Ninja is Creep's highest ranking member of the mob, second only to Creep himself. He often goes on missions and job assignments. He is very loyal to Creep, and almost never disobeys an order. Because of his high rank, he is often put in charge of the mob if Creep is sick, hurt, or too busy. When in charge, the power seems to take control and he abuses it, forcing lower ranking members to do strange things, rub his feet, etc. Poke is his assistant, and bodyguard. Role on Missions When on missions, Ninja is almost always captured by the enemy. This is probably because of his naive, trusting nature, and him trying to "kill them with kindness" rather than just kill them, or because he rarely fights. Creep claims that this happens because he is a high ranking member and the villains think that he'd be a valuable prisoner. Although he isn't a bad fighter, he prefers not to. He is always a victim of the enemy's evil plan, and always seems to be the first victim, too. For example, if a villain was trying to turn the world into zombie slaves, Ninja would be the first to be turned into a zombie slave. He has also been frozen, petrified, infected and other things. Fortunately, the other mob members will go out of their way to save him. He always seems to be captured first too, and at times, is the only one who is caught. He claims that being caught so much has made him great at untying himself or escaping cages and nets, but he really just panicks and can't get out, making another mob member save him. He is often eaten, too, although, he only likes it when he is eaten by Poke. Others have eaten him too, in the past, and he is always the first to become a snack for whatever predator there is. The reasons for villains targeting him vary. A couple villains (like Hypno or Bowser) try to enslave him because he gives "magic footrubs." They're not really magic, but Ninja gives very good foot rubs, and he doesn't mind doing it. Most villains go after him because they know they can catch him. Magnezone tries to arrest him because he's in an evil mob. Magnezone (and others) also feel they can use him as bait to lure Creep to them, and he's a high ranking member in the mob. Other times, they capture him because they see him as a threat to their plans, and want to get him out of the way, or make him work for them. Usually if he's targeted to be eaten, it's because he's very tastey (Poke even said so himself) and easy prey. Powers and Abilities Transforming Ninja, like most of his friends, has the power to transform. He can transform into anything he wants, but he usually sticks to Pokemon. He can be anything alive, extinct, fictional, or even inanimate. He was born as a bunny, and occasionally uses that form, but he's almost always seen as a teddiursa. He rarely transforms, either due to laziness or the fact that transforming takes a lot of his energy. Metronome + Ninja knows an enhanced version the Pokemon move metronome, called metronome +. In his case, however, it lets him use any Pokemon attack, even ones not useable with metronome. He is also able to choose which move to use, instead of it being random. He can even use these moves when not in a Pokemon form. This move may be how he learned to transform "Magic" Foot Rubs Ninja is very skilled at giving foot rubs. They're extremely relaxing and feel very good. So good, some even call it "magic." He can also give other massages, but they're just not as good. Bottomless Backpack Ninja has a backpack that seems to be magic. He keeps tons of random things in it, but they're usually useless and rarely help. On occasion, Ninja is thrifty and manages to make good use of them, Lycanthropy Ninja is also a werewolf. He'll sometimes lose his mind at the full moon, and fully transform. It's a curse and a blessing, but he still loves it. It also gives him hightened senses, even when not in wolf form, and gives him night vision when he needs it. He also transforms if he gets extremely angry, but rarely does. Relationships Creep: Best friend, Boss Redd: Close Friend, '''Co-Worker '''Karo: Close Friend, Co-Worker Poke: Close Friend, Co-Worker, Assistant, Predator Nermal: Close Friend, Co-Worker Meowth: Freind-Enemy, Co-Worker Kreap: Enemy Neenja: Evil-Clone, Enemy, Rival Aisu: Enemy Orak: Enemy Magnezone: Enemy Hypno: Enemy, Master (only when Ninja is hypnotized) Bowser: Friend/Enemy, Master (sometimes) Quotes "Carry me?"'' ~'All the time. Ninja can be lazy. "______ TIME!!!" ~Before tranforming. The blank is filled in with whatever he's transforming into. "Oh my gosh! It's the whitest white I've ever seen!!!" ~When Redd mixed all the different white paints together. "Achievement Unlocked: NInja does something useful!" ~When Ninja threw a frozen cabbage at a demonic Poke and aided in the fight ''"Only one way to find out...And this one way requires four zebras, twelve large garbage bags, a stapler, a hairdryer, and an octopus" ''~Ninja's idea to find out if the legends of a human on top of Black Death Mountain are true Gallery Teddiursa.gif|Ninja taking a nap Teddiursa_by_Frozen_Wing.png|Getting lost...somewhere dangerous Untitled-2.jpg|Captured...again 216___teddiursa__zombie_by_q_buh-d4pm2gh.png|Zombified Untitled-1.jpg|Turned to stone ursaring.png|Evolved form 000237.jpg|Hypnotized....probably by Hypno Battle shot.png|Ninja and Creep fighting Ethan, as the screen narrorates Untitled.jpg|Ninja as he appears in Creep's Flipnotes and Video Game Trailers Untitled 2.jpg|Ninja's Blade in Fruit Ninja: Chatango Edition Untitled 3.jpg|Ninja during a level in Chain Reaction 289a9c17c008477399f7f15.png|The box art for Chatango RP: Ninja's Adventure xo92876_created.png|Ninja's wanted poster Teddiursa.jpg|Turned into one of Karo's plushies First Meeting.jpg|Ninja (bunny), Poke (Eevee) and Karo (Axew) When the three first met. Things didn't go that well ninja_werewolf_by_Black_rat.jpg|Ninja as a werewolf Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Mob Members